1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of magnetic tape transport mechanisms, more particularly, it is concerned, in combination with a flux shield, with means for facilitating the visual inspection of a magnetic head when the flux shield is in a position removed from the vicinity of the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various electromagnetic systems, such as solenoids, air pressure, or other means, and including electronic control circuits have been used to sense the position of a tape in a vacuum column so as to indicate when the tape deck is properly loaded. These systems operate a mechanism to apply a flux shield adjacent to the rearward surface of tape at the magnetic head. However, some delay means must be provided to prevent the flux shield from moving adjacent the head before the tape is in position, that is, so that once the tape is sensed in the vacuum column the flux shield will move smoothly and slowly into operating position. These prior art systems are costly to build and to maintain, and in addition, it is difficult to visually inspect the magnetic head since the magnetic head is normally disposed in an unhandy position with regard to the normal visual access.